Vegeta VS Bloody Mary the clash of legends
by gohanrrte
Summary: what happens Vegeta learns about Bloody Mary, the terror that makes even the adults piss their pants? and what would be the consequence of the frequent mockery Vegeta throws at Bloody Mary? Read and Find out what happens next


**_I_** _ **DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z AND I AM WRITING THIS FOR FUN AND MAKE NO PROFIT BY ANY MEANS**_

 _ **OK ENJOY AND REVIEW**_

VEGETA MEETS BLOODY MARY

It was a pleasant day at capsule corps. Well if you exclude the frequent shockwaves and tremors caused by the training of a certain grumpy prince of all saiyans. Now that kind of 'training' would be suicide for normal humans and self torture for the 'strong ones', but was warm up training for the mighty prince Vegeta , who was having his usual morning training

"Hmphf! The woman has brains?. should have been the understatement of the century!" Vegeta remarked angrily ." if she was at least half as smart as me.. she would have known better than to make some useless thrash made of a tin boxes for a body and aluminum buckets for heads?" Vegeta confused the reader by such a description . angrily Vegeta pointed his hand at the robots that were hovering in the air inside the Gravity Chamber ready to fire the prince ,all the robots were in attack mode pointing their lasers at the prince as if signaling the prince to start. Vegeta smirked and launched himself at inhumane speed( he is not even a human so insaiyan speed.) The poor robots didn't even have time to register that the prince had already started his attack and destroyed half of the legion. Soon the robots registered Vegeta and fired lasers, which were dodged by the prince with ease, however one laser hit him square on the chest , that stuck a nerve and Vegeta exploded "YOU WORTHLESS DRONES! HOW DARE YOU HIT THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS?!" . Vegeta in a fit of rage murdered all the poor, innocent robots for serving him and spoiling his spandex. Then it happened! the GR exploded(GR –gravity chamber).

"VEGETA!" came the voice of a certain blue haired genius "DID YOU BLOW UP THE GRAVITY CHAMBER AGAIN?! I AM NOT GOING TO FIX IT TILL TOMORROW. I CANT LOSE CLIENTS BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS!". Bulma shouted rather than stated.

"I could care less for those moronic clients of yours woman!" vegeta said with a vein popping in his head "I am taking a it before I come woman."

"I don't have the time vegeta." Bulma said " don't go around ordering me if you don't want to be seized of your privileges."

Vegeta exactly knew this would come, the famous threat of ' you will sleep on the couch for a month'

This threat was something that usually kept the prince at bay but now Vegeta was prepared with an answer. he smirked to himself and went in to confront his mate

" I know woman you are going to seize my bed privilege and give me the …" Vegeta was rudely cut off after he registered the words spoken by Bulma

"You have to take care of Trunks and Goten for six months and eat MY cooking for the next six months."

Vegeta wanted to fall on his knees and cry but he couldn't he was the prince after all. No he wouldn't be threatened by an earthling female WHO doesn't even measure to his toe tip in terms of brute strength

But no matter what or even how much hungry a saiyan is, he CAN'T eat Bulma's cooking. A saiyan would rather starve than eat Bulma's cooking, and taking care of Trunks and Goten ? that would be suicide even for Cell and Frieza combined, they are usually harmless when separate but when together they spread chaos. ' _the woman is NOT an incarnation of intelligence . she IS an incarnation of EVIL'_

Defeated Vegeta left the room and found Trunks with kakabrat no 2 aka Goten playing in a mobile.

On closer inspection he found that they were reading . that sent the prince in alarm mode, the kids seldom read anything and when they did the consequences were not nice Vegeta's mind was lost in a flashback, till he heard his son call

"Papa? What are you doing here?" Trunks asked

"Don't mind me brat. What are you both doing?" Vegeta asked

"we are searching the famous urban legend Bloody Mary" answered an excited Trunks

Vegeta looked baffled he DIDN'T understand even a word his son had just said

"BRATS! What on this kami forsaken thing on this rubble is an urban legend?" Vegeta shouted

"and who the hell is Bloody Mary? Is she more bloodier than me?"

The kids sweat dropped before bursting into laughter

"oh my god(pants) that was hilarious…seriously dad you-you don't know what (pants) an urban legend is?" Trunks managed to say out in between his laughter

" even mom knows about Bloody Mary and brother tried to call her" Goten said

That caught Vegeta's attention kakarot's harpy and kakabrat 1 knew about Bloody Mary and HE doesn't know?

Vegeta was once again dragged out of his thoughts as kakabrat no 1 aka Gohan had arrived to take his little demon/kid brother home

"bye trunks" Goten called as he climbed the flying nimbus with his brother

"bye goten" Trunks waved his hand at his best friend as he flew off into the distant hills. With a sigh Trunks turned around only to find Vegeta with a scowl waiting for HIM!

"brat explain me about this Bloody Mary,NOW!"

Trunks gulped "ok dad basically an urban legend is somethi.." Trunks was cut off by Vegeta

"Brat I want to know about bloody woman" Vegeta screeched

"dad you should know what an urban legend is, to know about Blood Mary. Now where was I? oh yeah basically an urban legend is tale that is rumored to be true and circulates in a specific region or the whole world." Trunks peeked at his dad through an opening from his till now closed eyes, he found Vegeta listening attentively! Trunks continued to explain about bloody mary and how one could summon her by chanting her names three times infront of a mirrior wth lights out and candles lit, after Trunks finished it Vegeta had an evil idea,

"Brat let's call the bloody woman!" Vegeta stated as he dragged Trunks to the bathroom

(time skip)

Vegeta lit the last candle and ordered Trunks to switch off the light, Trunks did so and Vegeta stood before the mirrior with his eyes closed and chanted

"Bloody woman! Bloody woman! BLOODYWOMAN!" Vegeta opened his eyes to see the mirrior EMPTY? At the corner of his eye he caught Trunks slap his forehead

"Papa you have to chant Bloody mary NOT bloody woman" Trunks explained

"ooo" Vegeta stated "Bloody Mary,Bloody Mary! BLOODY MARY!" Vegeta called out and opened his eyes AND there infront of his eyes was a hideous witch who was rumored to be the infamous Bloody mary!

Vegeta stared at her for some time the tension in the air rising every second but was soon let go as Vegeta started laughing loudly

"BWAHAHAHA…. You are the Bloody Mary? Really? You humans are so pathetic!" Vegeta remarked arrogantly

Bloody Mary was shocked was an understatement she was way beyond shocked, a simple human ridiculed her and called her pathetic when even the mighty one's were afraid of her name? little did she know that Vegeta was a human

"you insolent human" Bloody mary sneered and thrust her nails at Vegeta who simply stood there and smirked

Bloody mary's nails clashed with Vegeta's skin but alas! Her nails..her precious nails were broken at the might of the prince of three people (excluding Goku who was in the other world)

Vegeta roared with laughter as he saw a grief-stricken Bloody Mary disappear

Bloody Mary vowed revenge and started sharpening her nails

She waited for the next time Vegeta would call her and then, she would have her revenge! She grinned gleefully at her ideas

Meanwhile In the human world

Vegeta walked over to his son who was covering in fear and snarled " you are a true sayain act like a saiyan!" and left Trunks

Every night Vegeta would call Bloody Mary and would laugh at her futile attempts to scratch his face and every night a grief stricken bloody mary would mourn on the loss of her precious nails

However this didn't go unnoticed by Bulma she saw how sad and heartbroken Bloody Mary looked when her nails broke against Vegeta's rough face .she felt bad for her and wanted to help her just then she had a wonderful idea

(timeskip)

Bulma secretly went into the room Vegeta calls Bloody Mary and called "Bloody Mary ,Bloody mary. Bloody mary" sweetly just then an image shimmered to life infront of Bulma there was Bloody Mary pale and sad, when she saw Bulma she was surprised and asked " who are you?"

" I am a well wisher I know how to keep Vegeta at bay"

"oh really?" Bloody Mary asked half heartedly

"yes here take this , it will defeat Vegeta today" Bulma said and handed over the object to Bloody Mary

(time skip)

That night Vegeta called Bloody Mary but instead of the usual pale bloody mary there was an angry bloody mary, Vegeta was surprised but didn't care to notice it

"so you have come damned woman, try to hurt me if you can." Vegeta smirked and stood still

Bloody Mary smirked and said " sure thing Vegeta" and pulled out the ultimate weapon that is feared by every saiyan alive, the Frying Pan of Doom model LP:503 designed by Chichi

Before Vegeta had the time to react Bloody Mary banged the pan on Vegeta's head and ,there was the Mighty Prince of all Saiyans lying motionless on the floor out cold

Bloody Mary smirked as she held the pan to her face "Now who is the next target?" and then she laughed and vanished

 _ **BEWARE THOSE WHO WANT TO SUMMON BLOODY MARY, SHE HAS THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM! LOL**_

 _ **YEAH GUYS I AM ALIVE AND WOULD SOON UPDATE MY XOVER SINCE NOW I HAVE EXPERIENCE. PLEASE REVIEW**_


End file.
